bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Unleashed Ravana Vishra
Unleashed Ravana Vishra Skill 'Full Epidemic Flash ( , & 80% boost to Atk) 'Burst 'Demonic Embers (14 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 14 BC) 'Brave Burst Supreme Ravana Execution (16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, for 3 turns & ; Cost: 15 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst Ravana Funeral Pyre (21 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, and for 3 turns & ; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Entrusted Will ( & ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Oh my, Vishra looks a lot less demonic without his mask on. It’s like Edea, who uncovered her mask upon reaching 7*. Now it’s Vishra’s turn? Interesting. Maybe Charla will uncover her mask in her 7--oh wait… never mind. Masks off. Let’s see how much Vishra has changed! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Vishra offers some neat crit damage utility in his 7* evolution. He provides a 150% crit damage boost along with an 80% Atk boost, both of which are high contributors to damage. However, because there are quite a number of content that carries crit resistance, Vishra’s use is largely diminished. Even with just the 80% Atk boost, there are lots of units who provide much higher damage utility than just the 80% Atk and even with the 150% crit damage boost, like Eze and Ensa-Taya. Ironically, Vishra doesn’t even provide a crit rate buff. Vishra’s Leader Skill is meant to utilize increased crit damage. Without higher crit rates, crits will become a lot harder to score, thus wasting the crit damage potential. Vishra also provides everyone a 10% chance of inflicting Paralysis, Curse, and Poison and a 15% chance of inflicting Sickness, Injury, and Weakness. The ailments that have a 15% of proccing are generally the status ailments that most enemies are vulnerable to. This may come to use if units in your squad carry boosts like the status damage buff that Drevas provides. Given that all six units attack, the overall probability that the squad inflicts Paralysis, Curse, and Poison is 47% and Sickness, Injury, and Weakness is 62%. These probabilities aren’t bad. Good thing is that Vishra has status ailment counters to inflict status ailments. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Vishra's BB utilizes a 260% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal rather low damage due to Vishra’s low damage modifier. You’d expect more from Vishra’s BB, but all there is is status countering. Providing the same probabilities as the Leader Skill, Vishra gives units another option of inflicting status ailments, which is quite nice. Though, the overall utility of this BB is really lacking. Drevas carries a lot more utility than what Vishra provides on his BB and that includes Water and Thunder mitigation and status immunity. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Vishra's SBB utilizes the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal moderate damage due to the moderate leveled damage modifier. This is basically a copy-paste from his. The only additional effect is the BB damage recovery buff, which is always useful to use. Since enemies are known for their AoE spams, it would make sense to gain a great amount of BB gauge momentum with this effect. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Vishra's UBB utilizes the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal moderate damage due to Vishra’s average damage modifier. Instead of relying on a probability of inflicting status ailments upon being attacked, Vishra guarantees that to the fullest. However, it isn’t worth using up the hard-earned OD just to use this. Sure, Vishra provides a 200% Atk buff, but that’s rather minimal compared to other damage utility, like Zenia, Avant, Chrome, and a lot of other units of the like. Besides, Isterio can do a much better job at doing the similar thing as he carries a 500% BB Atk buff, a 400% Water, Earth elemental damage buff, and a guaranteed status infliction buff. It’s a lot more than what Vishra can do. Though, units start off with a 50 BC instafill boost, which is nice to utilize the 200% Atk buff to its fullest. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Vishra receives some nice BB gauge utility for himself. Considering his BC costs are very low, Vishra can fill a decent bit of his BB gauge if focus-targeted enough. Vishra also gets a significant damage boost for inflicting status ailments on enemies. Given Vishra’s status inflicting abilities, Vishra can utilize this damage boost to his advantage. Arena Score: 9/10 Vishra has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty good Drop Check to us. His AI is also very good as he has a 60% chance of using his BB when any of the enemy units’ HP is above 50%. While not much of a used unit in other areas, Vishra can prove to be quite formidable in Arena, more so in Colosseum. His BC costs are pretty low as he requires only 27.5 BC (40 BC if empty) from the start of the Arena match. Additionally, his status ailments can come to use, especially against opponents who lack status resistance particularly in Colosseum. Furthermore, in the second battle of Colosseum, if Vishra gets hit, Vishra can generate some BB gauge recovery. Equipping Vishra with spheres like Phantom Gizmo and Demon Core will fill a huge portion of his BB gauge. If hit twice, Vishra can use his BB right away. If Juno-Seto, Deimos, or Laberd is set as the lead, Vishra has a good chance of obtaining his BB in just one hit. As a lead, Vishra can be used as an offensive lead to inflict status ailments or deal decent amounts of damage. Because his Leader Skill is crit-based, equipping units with Blazing Fists may be advised. Stats Score: 8/10 Atk is quite high. Though, his other stats are just above average. Overall, these stats don’t compare well with the current units of the metagame. In terms of typing, my type preference for Vishra is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10. In all honesty, Vishra’s overall utility is heavily lacking. Compared to other units like Isterio, Drevas, and Semira (all of which are status inflictors), Vishra only provides a miniscule amount of utility to the squad. The BB damage recovery boost can easily be managed by better units like Paris and Laberd while comboing the similar effect with units like Isterio and Drevas. There’s only so much that Vishra can provide and it’s rather disheartening to see Vishra with limited utility. With a 7* this cool-looking, Vishra had a lot of potential, but he couldn’t take the spotlight sadly enough. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Axe *Beiorg's Armor & Flag Flower *Beiorg's Armor & Heavenly Bud *Beiorg's Armor & Bond of Rih'alnase *Phantom Gizmo & Demon Core Conclusion Total Score: 7.8/10 So Vishra is also one of the Six Armors. Also, shoutout to Aolady for those character pages! Armored or unmasked Vishra? Armored! Unmasked! Comment below on what you think of Vishra! How do you use him in your squads? What good things did you expect in Vishra’s 7* but didn’t? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Frolic Emperor Kira *Boreal Tempest Haile *Malachite Pike Drevas *Inferno Rifle Bestie Category:Blog posts